Iris
by SporkGoddess
Summary: Zeta Gundam - A JeridMaua songfic, set to the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Cheeto (TM) fic--Dangerously cheesy--consider yourself warned!


Iris

By the Almighty SporkGoddess

He loved her hair, especially. Sometimes blue, sometimes green, depending on the lighting. He just couldn't tell what color it was; he liked to think of it as "jade." A pretty name for a pretty color, he'd decided. It looked so soft, and he knew from experience that it felt as soft as it looked.

__

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow

But it wasn't just her hair. Her eyes, her slim figure, her smile—oh god, her smile—within her round yet sculpted face that always looked so warm and happy. Jerid had never considered himself poetic, quite contrary in fact, perhaps the kind of guy who beats up poets… but Maua had changed that. _  
_

She'd changed a lot about him, as a matter of fact…

You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

He rolled onto his side and looked at the girl sleeping next to him. It had been their first night together, first night of how many he did not know. He remembered the way that she'd crept into his room after the official lights-out time, the lack of light failing to dim her gaze, and then thrown herself into his arms. 

__

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  


He looked at her once more and noticed the peaceful expression that was so rare to find in the middle of a war on her face. It was morning already, he noticed sadly, which meant that they'd have to get up soon. He wished that he could just look at her, only her, for the rest of his life.

__

Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
She was different. Different from the other Titans. She was gentle, sweet, devoted to a point that he could only imagine and not really glimpse. He tried to understand how she could love him so much, but he just couldn't.

__

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  


But he guessed that it didn't really matter, because the point was that she loved him. And he didn't really care why, just that she did.

When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  


He thought briefly of Lila, and wondered exactly how his taste in women could vary so much. Lila had been aggressive, spirited, completely different from the demure woman sleeping next to him. He remembered how painful her death had been.

__

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  


He felt dread come over him as he remembered this. What if the same happened to Maua? She'd made it clear that she wasn't worried about dying, because he was protecting her. But what if he failed her?

__

When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive  


Almost instinctively, he felt himself reach out out and touch her face, the smoothness of which marvelled him no matter how many times he felt it. She was still fast asleep, but moved her face towards the warmness of his hand. He smiled. She'd told him once that she just wanted to be near him. 

__

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  


She'd refused Paptimus Scirocco, the man who could charm any woman he wanted, for him. 

__

When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  


Once more, he wished that he could understand it…  


__

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  


A few minutes later, her pretty eyes fluttered open and she sat up, blushing as she pulled up the tangled sheet to cover herself.

"Jerid… I… we overslept, didn't we?" She sounded worried, but she couldn't stop a smile from overtaking her face.

He smirked. "Yeah, we did. But I have no intention of leaving right now."

She frowned slightly. "But, you'll get in trouble. And think of what everyone will say if they see me leave your room…"

"Let them talk, then." He shrugged and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. "It doesn't matter to me."

Maua looked hesitant for a few moments, then smiled, even more brightly than before. "Well, I suppose a few more minutes wouldn't hurt."

She lay back down and he pulled her closer against him, her head resting against his chest.

__

When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  


He remembered what she'd said to him after he'd kissed her: "I won't die, because you'll protect me" and again tried to understand. 

__

I just want you to know who I am…

I just want you to know who I am…

He could feel her hand brush up against his hair. His hair had always been his pride and joy, and he usually hated it being mussed, but to his surprise he found himself enjoying the caress.

__

I just want you to know who I am  
  
With a smile, he touched his hand against her waist, knowing that in a few minutes they'd have to get up. 

But, she loved him. And perhaps he was finally beginning to understand…

__

I just want you to know who I am

__

Author's Note: The story of how this idea came to be is interesting. I was screencapping the Maua and Jerid kiss scene for my friend on mute so I could listen to music while doing so. This song, Iris, came on and it fit really well. And I've always wanted to write a fanfic about these two, so it was a good opportunity. I put a lot into it, which is probably why it came out so sappy. Hehehe.

This is dedicated to my friend Diana, whose love of Jerid and Maua is even bigger than her love of Camille and Four and also inspired me to write this. ^_^

__

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters, who belong to Bandai/Sunrise/Tomino, nor the song, which belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.


End file.
